guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Asura
Comments Neat, me wants. --[[User:Sigm@|'Sig'mA. ]] 13:03, 7 March 2007 (CST) AWWW man... i want one but i gotta pay for a magazine since i don't live in the USA...bumer11 -_- I definitelly think this is a hint about next chapter, so Indian theme maybe? a little too close to the mid eastern theme. I am looking at this shoes, they are made for snow, I am guessing a Tibetian team, snow scenery is different from the last two chapters. Maybe we'll get a bare fisted fighting monk. Martian Kyo 04:56, 9 March 2007 (CST) Article name? I had originally deleted this article because we already had the Miniature Asura article covering the miniature, and no such creature was confirmed to exist yet (which is why the delete reason said "speculation/rumor"). But after User:Xasxas256 restored this article, it has been updated to the point where I think it's the better of the two, and the Miniature Asura article should just be made a redirect to here (and the min nav box point to it instead of the miniature article). --- Barek (talk • ) - 13:09, 7 March 2007 (CST) ::I don't understand why minipet's dont have their own pages. They are afterall an inventory item, and to my knowledge every other item has its own page. This would then allow for a better discussion page based on each pet and also info regarding them more being relevant. I understand that we have the main Miniatures page, but I for one really dislike the fact that when you click on Miniature Ghostly Hero it takes you directly to the Ghostly Hero page (or any of the other mini's for that matter). People who want to know about the Miniature version aren't looking for info on the real creatures. I know that this is going to be objected to but I believe it could be ver usefull. Especially as more minipets become available (which i'm sure they will do now that they are useable in towns). I believe this to be a topic worthy of a (sensible) discussion.(sorry that this is going to get double posted but i feel it should be seen on the general Miniatures talk page as well). --Chronicinability 02:08, 8 March 2007 (CST) male im sure gaile said that it gnarrs (dont know english word, the thing dogs do if they are angry) and asura is male :You probably either mean "snarl" or "growl" Woohoo, my local merchant has one of the magazines for sale. I am guaranteed to get the miniature! Seb2net 06:54, 18 March 2007 (CDT) Yeah the Miniature pet is actually free, you just need the copy of PC Gamer that has a key in it. You can actually get the magazine for free on their website. PCgamer.com Huh.. Quote: "According to the inquirer, the Asurians will be a playable race in Guild Wars 2." Who wrote this and where is the proof? Seb2net 16:55, 18 March 2007 (CDT) :It was in the Inquirer article ... which Gail Gray commented their article was partly right, partly wrong, and largely misleading. So, that comment shouldn't be here until we have more factual data. --- Barek (talk • ) - 16:58, 18 March 2007 (CDT) ::According to this thread, the PC gamer article confirmed that Asuras and Norns will be in Eye of the North, and Asuras, Charr, Norns and Sylvari will be playable races in Guild Wars 2. -- Gordon Ecker 06:25, 21 March 2007 (CDT) :::But untill either GW:EN and GW2 are confirmed, there should be no info on these articles. Not to sound bad or anything, but isnt GuildWiki supposed to about the proven fact's? Plus, ive heard the Inquirer will say anyting, including outrageous llies, to get people to read. B.N 14:32, 21 March 2007 (CDT) ::::This isn't from the Inquirer, it's from PC Gamer, one of ANet's official media partners, Gaile has posted comments and answered questions in the thread, if there were any glaring inaccuracies in the summary she would've corrected them, just like she clarified that the character developement beyond level 20 will not take the form of an increased level cap. -- Gordon Ecker 16:39, 21 March 2007 (CDT) Battle Stance I saw one of these guys in ToA today and decided to take a few pics. Here is one when the asura is in his "Battle Stance". image:Asura_BattleStance.JPG Cute Little Guy. Should we post it on the Asura Page?--Aeris TC 18:34, 25 March 2007 (CDT) I wonder how far you can kick one of those things... Sirocco 18:44, 25 March 2007 (CDT) :Tastes like chicken I bet.--— [[User:Xis10al|'xis10al']] 19:12, 25 March 2007 (CDT) No seriously guys. Stay on topic. Should we add it or not?--24.238.137.150 17:30, 26 March 2007 (CDT) : Looks more like a pig to me. Kosher fo'sher. -- 63.229.201.155 20:16, 29 March 2007 (CDT) It's an awesome picture but.. i don't think we should add battle stances on the page's Tomoko 213.124.168.231 08:31, 4 April 2007 (CDT) Totem and Forgotten COuld Anet have been looking forward to their later campaigns when they put those high level greens near where the asura are supposed to be? Forgotten Fan, anyone? I think Anet was thinking asura even then.Dark0805 17:03, 21 April 2007 (CDT) :Whilst not impossible I personally think it unlikely, as the Asurans are meant to be building their little empire somewhere to the North of Maguuma, so on the Tarnished Coast, not in the south near The Falls. RossMM 20:47, 21 April 2007 (CDT) :Wait the tarnished is the north??? Like where the lake is?? I thought it was south!!Dark0805 22:24, 21 April 2007 (CDT) ::The Tarnished Coast is to the south, between the Maguuma Jungle and the Ring of Fire Islands. Giant's Basin is to the north. -- Gordon Ecker 22:26, 21 April 2007 (CDT) :::Thats what i thought. so yeh my idea might be true.Dark0805 22:51, 21 April 2007 (CDT) ::::Sorry, getting my geography mixed up. RossMM 08:03, 22 April 2007 (CDT) black cloud? Hi everyone, I have been seing weird things lately with the asura, in UW, when my visages are up and my asura is in adjacent range, I seem to see a black cloud over its head pop up in 2-3 second intervals. I have taken many screenshots, but only 2 have been seemingly noticable. (t- ) 17:40, 30 April 2007 (CDT) Noone wants to talk about this to confirm it >.>? (t- ) 19:38, 30 April 2007 (CDT) :Maybe there's some bug that's letting it get hit by area hexes. -- Gordon Ecker 21:33, 30 April 2007 (CDT) Bal-Sagoth trivia? Just check this song title (in the album Battle Magic from Bal-Sagoth!) : "The Dark Liege of Chaos is Unleashed at the Ensorcelled Shrine of A`zura Kai (the Splendour of a Thousand Swords Gleaming Beneath the Blazon of the Hyperborean Empire Part II)" (no it isn't a joke XD you can google it) So maybe a link ? GW2? I just bought the PC Gamer edition with the Asura code. The info about the code says it works in both Guild Wars and Guild Wars 2. Are minipets available in GW2? Isn't it a bit early to realease codes now, with, what is it, 3 years left? Have they simply mixed GW2 and the different campaigns to GW1? I'm a bit confused >< Yaki 09:23, 16 May 2007 (CDT) Anyone know where I can get a magazine still? All the stores I visit have the June edition. Many thanks for any help.Ghostin How about removing the line "and the Asura will be a playable race in Guild Wars 2." and the GW2 tag? It would make the article look nicer. Biscuits 08:55, 22 May 2007 (CDT) :Was looking at this today, and wondered the same thing, GW2 is still at least another year away from public release, the Asura exist in GW1 (albeit not as a playable race), so how about any GW2 details be moved down to the Notes (or Trivia?) section and we remove the " -big-pink-box" from the article's header for now? (We can always add more once GW2 information on them is more defined) Thoughts, comments? --Wolfie (talk| ) 00:50, 29 December 2007 (UTC) ::Then why not just link straight to the official one: http://wiki.guildwars2.com/wiki/Asura @ wiki.gw2..and direct all speculation there instead --'ilr' Asura Gate The asura gates have a strong resemblance to the ones on the covers of the Terry Pratchett books. http://www.deboekenplank.nl/naslag/aut/p/img/pratchett_t_schijfwereld_01_2002_3e.jpg 145.99.177.157 05:56, 3 June 2007 (CDT) :Stargate Series anyone? D: --Luigi (T/ ) 18:45, 8 June 2007 (CDT) ::Stargate way my immediate thought too. Biscuits 19:13, 8 June 2007 (CDT) :::Same here. Vazde 13:18, 30 March 2008 (UTC) ::::Not only that, put an "N" at the and and you get asuran :) Which is essentially machine version of those who built the stargates, in this case, the Asuran gates... :) Asura looks a lot like... ... this little guy http://frenz4eva521.tripod.com/sitebuildercontent/sitebuilderpictures/stitch.gif, no?--SavageX 03:21, 23 June 2007 (CDT) :Image link isn't working. But no, not really. -Auron 03:31, 23 June 2007 (CDT) ::Since tripod links aren't always reliable due to bandwidth limits, SavageX is talking about this guy. -- Gordon Ecker 03:42, 23 June 2007 (CDT) :::Stitch is awesome, but I don't think they look very similar to him... --Alreajk Form? Where's the information on this located exactly? -Kumdori 19:43, 13 July 2007 (CDT) :The mmorpg.com article which was linked from the Eye of the North talk page, I've added it to the external links section of the main article. -- Gordon Ecker 21:34, 13 July 2007 (CDT) Gender...? So, I've been looking through a few screens and I really can't tell if Asura have a gender. They seem to not have characteristics of either gender, unlike Charr, which look very male. Discuss? Nilator 20:05, 29 July 2007 (CDT) :Vekk's male and Oola's female, but they both look pretty androgynous. -- Gordon Ecker 21:01, 29 July 2007 (CDT) Caves In Appearance of the Naga, Sister Choi Ju, mentions subterranean tunnels under all of Cantha to supply water to people. Asuran, or just random coincidence? Nhnowell 22:15, 29 July 2007 (CDT) Slightly annoying? These Asura truly are the Jar Jar Binkses of the Guild Wars universe. I can only hope that the people who choose them as a race in GW2 don't role-play them to be as annoying as the NPCs in EotN are. *strangles one* —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Theonecynic ( ) }. Voice Dialogue Has anybody noticed how their dialogue changes once you have achieved rank 5? The one-line prompt certainly has become more friendly, or is it just my imagination? -- Yu 04:57, 7 September 2007 (CDT) I'm pretty sure this is true when I was at a low rank they would say something like "oh no another bookah" but at R10 I don't hear it ever and I start hearing things like "Good day my foolish friend" or "Good day Bookah" Infact they even say "Excelsior" sometimes.(Marsc 20:28, 9 November 2007 (UTC)) ::Yes, they appear to have different dialogs for <5, >5, and 10. --Macros 20:41, 9 November 2007 (UTC) Usura? Just listened to the radio and a song came on by a group called "Usura" with the song "open your mind".This was released in 1993 if I remember correctly.the names abit close and the Ausuans do open thier mind cos they're pretty damn brainey :D are GW devs team rave freaks or something maybe? --SlapMeSilly Cuteness omg these things are so cute Indeed they are. Jarreth the Hunter 22:24, 21 November 2007 (UTC) http://youtube.com/watch?v=jMB3xw-annc example of asura's cuteness xD ~User:Chilos i ned mai asuraz bak A game in one of our google ads took the ASURA: Asura Stealerz. [[User:GW-Misfate|'Misfate']] 14:50, 19 March 2008 (UTC) :Google ads, what are those? :P ABP FTW! -- Sk8 (T/ 14:56, 19 March 2008 (UTC) :: Well, to be honest, I would *love* to trade my vekk-hero for *their* asura :) -- -- ( talk ) 14:59, 19 March 2008 (UTC) BTW, in case you didn't notice, it's the person below the downloads button. [[User:GW-Misfate|'Misfate']] 15:06, 19 March 2008 (UTC) GM asura Is there any proof of it? -- 15:52, 21 March 2008 (UTC) :Well, im gonna GW:AGF and also not break GW:1RV, since I dont want any more bitching about it. Shame GW:SCREENS isnt a policy. —♥May♥Wick♥ 15:55, 21 March 2008 (UTC) Incas Seems like the Asura are maybe slightly based on the Incas. Personally Rata Sum seems a lot like Macu Picchu, and the Asurans are also really smart, like the Incas were. Asuran names Seems these guys like 4 letter names a lot. That means they would only have 26^4 = 456976 names available. Maybe they should upgrade to v6.. -- 21:20, 9 September 2008 (UTC) :Woohoo, waaay late response! Actually, their names go as high as 6 letters (Giriff, Florggi), but never lower than 4. They seem rather hung up on double letters (generally consonants - I believe Oola is the only exception?), although they break that too - Renk, Klub, Mamp, etc. The only rule I have not seen broken is that their names are all 3:1 consonants:vowels, unless you want to count Oggy. Looks like the Asura naming rules(if you're weird like me and choose culture/race-specific character names and plan to have an Asura in GW2 if and when it comes out) are: 3:1 consonants:vowels, minimum 1 vowel (may go to 5 letters, becoming 4:1 consonants:vowels), maximum 2, include a double letter, include at least 2 preferred letters )preferred vowels are A, E, and O, preferred consonants are F, G, K, R, and N). Those should cover a majority of Asura in EotN if you allow one rule broken per Asura. Then there are the weirdos like Yulma, who follows none of the rules, but those are rare. Okay, crazy linguistics investigation over. :D Qing Guang 19:52, 2 January 2009 (UTC) Asura=Mursaat The name "Asura" is an anagram of Mursaat minus the "M" and the "T". Weird... --:-) GlennThePaladin (Talk, ) 16:41, 19 October 2008 (UTC) :Mursaat are full-grown, powerhungry Asuran. Duh :P --- -- (s)talkpage 18:06, 19 October 2008 (UTC)